warynfandomcom-20200214-history
Crislyn Anessa Waryn
Crislyn Anessa Waryn born Crislyn Anessa Desric Waryn to Corellian mother Leila Jaed Desric Waryn on Day 20 of Year -9 on the planet of Argai of the Cronese Mandate. Crislyn was raised along with her sister Keeya on Argai where the two girls formed an extremely close bond throughout their childhood; a bond that keeps the sisters close to this day. Together, Crislyn and her sister are considered the matriarchs of the Waryn Family, the rightful leaders of their ancestral family. A task that was handed down to Crislyn and Keeya by their father, Aydyn Dylak Waryn in an attempt at solidifying a relationship with two of his daughters, after being absent in their lives. Combine Profile: Crislyn Anessa Waryn History Early Years Before Recall Crislyn Anessa was born calm and quiet, traits her mother attributed as a sign that the trying-times her and her family had endured, during Crislyn's pregnancy, were over. Her lamb-baby, as she often mentioned Crislyn, was the new reason for life. Crislyn, unbeknownst at the time, was a sobering and calming factor that kept her mother tied to Argai, the newest of two reasons why Leila didn't take Keeya in-search of Aydyn. Child's Play Crislyn's childhood was spent among the jungles and deserts of the planet Argai. Crislyn and her sister often took speeder rides to the tall-grass fields that fringed the jungles, not far from the outskirts of their town. Usually, the days would be spent playing in the fields. As the girls grew older, their mother insisted upon having them schooled properly. This, however, meant the girls would have to travel to the schools near the planetary capital, as the educational standards of the schools in the small village near their home were too low for Leila's liking. When Crislyn was 9 she was enrolled in the Ascaron Academy, the most prominent academy on Argai. However, Keeya decided to stay behind and attend the schools of the village and help her mother in the mechanics shop that Leila worked in. This decision affected Crislyn intensely as she hadn't been without her sister for any long period of time and the Academy was in session for 8 months at a time. However, just as Crislyn was about to board the ship bound for the capital, Keeya gifted her sister with a box full of necklaces. Many made by Keeya herself at the workshop, others purchased by her sister. After exchanging their tearful good-byes the sisters parted, Crislyn for the academy and Keeya to stay to help out their mother. As the 8 month school season drug on, Crislyn began to acquire an independent personality, a secluded girl who would do anything that needed to be done. Nearly 3 months into the school season Crislyn was enrolled by her instructors into the academy's Flight Training class, though the Headmistress saw Crislyn as a young 9 year old, she allowed the girl to be placed in the class. At 9, Crislyn was the youngest sentient in the class, many others being of the more spacefaring races such as Duros, Devaronians, and even a few Gossams, however she had developed a knack for flying many types of craft, from small speeders to the larger freighters. After attending the academy for five years, before returning to her village permanently at the age of 14, she graduated from her many classes with Instructoral Honors. Upon graduation she received an anonymous gift from someone at the school. The gift being a restored Z-95 Headhunter, that only bore the initials of the gifter, however, Crislyn was sure it was from the Headmistress of the school. When Crislyn officially moved back home, she come in a time of crisis for both her mother and her sister. The man who had employed Leila and Keeya for many years had been killed by a fallen engine and Leila was out of work. However, even worse off was Keeya, she had lost not only her mentor but the only father figure she had had in her 16 years of life. This spoke to Crislyn and changed her for the better. Not only was she the independent out-going girl she had always been, but she developed a sweet, loving side, and nurturing side. Which not only made her and her sister bond like never before, but opened Crislyn's eyes to a new career. A career deeply seated in the medical field. The death took a toll on Keeya but brought the girls closer once again, giving them the adult relationship they share today. The two girls made a pact later that same year, wanting their mother to not have to work another day. Crislyn and Keeya side-by-side moved around the planet taking odd jobs they would work together, Crislyn often piloting and Keeya often taking the more physical tasks upon herself. Although this didn't stop the two girls from switching up the roles or their identities at times. After working for four years together, Keeya, at the age of 18 was accepted in the Rebel Alliance's Flight School and left Argai, and Crislyn behind, to pursue her dreams in the galaxy's wide arms. With her sister gone, Crislyn moved to the capital, taking her mother with her and received a job in a small medical clinic, where she worked to support her mother, herself and their mother's account. During this time, Crislyn also began to develop skills that would help her exceed with her future studies and careers. 'Grains to Medicine to Military' After 2 years of being stranded on Argai with her mother, working her days at the small-town clinic, Crislyn decided she needed a change of pace and so she enrolled in the Alpha Medical Corps (AMC) Medical Academy. At the age of 18, she was once again one of the youngest in her class. A few weeks later, Crislyn said her goodbyes to her mother, and head for Avance Coalition space. ---- After graduating from the AMC Medical Academy at the age of 20, Crislyn dreaded the thought of having to return to her work at the small local clinics on Argai. After discussing her options with her mother and Keeya, she decided to follow another path and applied to the Avance Coalition. Crislyn was immediately accepted into the Avance Coalition Academy and once again, her future was bright. Taking a few thousand credits from the family account, leaving the rest to her mother, she hired transport to Sanyassa. With her first career beginning, Crislyn looked forward to attending the Avance Academy and joining the Avance Security Force. Not yet aware that her small stint of service within the government would set her up for a long life of working alongside many galactic governments. 'From A to K' Not long after joining Avance, Crislyn found that the life of a Naval officer was not for her, or at least at that time in her life. As with most of her life it had always been her and her sister and they always stayed within easy contact of one another, that was until Crislyn joined the Navy of the Avance Security Force. When Crislyn began to research into civilian jobs within the Avance owned Soyak-Rainer Enterprises trying to see what jobs were available to a House Asclepius member. Finding little but membership to Alpha Medical Services, she began to stretch outside Avance owned companies. Knowing that not many factions were not tied to Avance, the New Republic, the Empire, or Black Sun, Crislyn settled on the Trade Federation. Starting the application process with the Techno Union, Crislyn still continured to look at other options. Out of complete spontaneity Crislyn decided to contact long time friend Trace Magus, the Lord Keer and head of Keer Nation. After a few days of talks Trace divulged that his wife Lady Sabrina Starshine was creating a new medical supplies company, Keer Technology, and in turn offered her a position within the company as the Chief of Production. Crislyn began to break off with Avance while still retaining relations. As the days went on, much changed within the ranks of Keer Technology, and upon recommendation of Sabrina, Lady Keer, Crislyn was placed as the 2IC of KT, without even being out of Avance at the time. Over the next week, Crislyn finished her last mission for Avance and the ASF, and began to help the Executive Director, Hal Tango, of KT set up the many complicated systems of KT's upper and lower commands while also helping to plan production plans for the newly founded medical provider. Along with her new position within Keer Technology, Crislyn also recruited her sister and Hal Tango to create a clan, breaking from the mother clan of Keer upon recommendation by both Lord and Lady Keer. Crislyn utilized the nobility that had been bestowed upon her nearly three years prior, to show relation to Motherclan Keer and Trace Magus, allowing her to secure a strong clan membership with the Keer Nation. Upon day 89 of Year 11, Clan Muintir of Keer Nation was founded by the three members, Lady Crislyn Anessa Waryn, Lady Keeya Waryn, and Lord Hal Tango. Naming the clan the ancient Argai word meaning "family", Muintir was established as a matriarchal society. Crislyn become the clan leader, referred to as the Reina of Clan Muintir, Keeya then took up the position of the Clan Guard Guard-General and took hold of the 2IC due to her family relationship to Crislyn. Lord Tango however, decided to remain title-less until things at Keer Technology slowed. Within the next few weeks, Clan Muintir grew, gaining a few members, Jason Con, being one, who chose to head the Clan Corman or the Clan Medical Corps. 'Destructive Potential' As the Waryn Family, under the reigns of Crislyn and Keeya began to grow and mature alongside the founding of Clan Muintir of Keer Nation, disaster struck a series of blows. Beginning with the mysterious disappearance of Hal Tengo from Keer Nation and Keer Technology, with co-founder Alex Rin taking the reins of KT and beginning his work to oust Crislyn. Though her position within Keer Nation was secure due to her noble status and close relationships, both with Lord and Lady Keer. The punches continued to roll, as notorious Scott Hood, then interim leader of Keer Mining, the apex of the Keer Nation at the time, ruined Keer by looting Keer Mining and thus raping Keer Nation. With the Keer Nation crippled, Trace and Sabrina had only one option left. Bankrupting KT in order to save the last piece, Keer Union, all of Keer Tech was sold and the remains taken by Trace in order to attempt to cover the billions of credits that had been lost with the failure of Keer Mining. With his dreams and years of hard work ruined, Trace and Sabrina took to a life of solitude aboard one of the many ships still within Trace's control and headed for an unknown part of the galaxy, leaving Crislyn and the newly orphaned Clan Muintir to themselves, weakened by the lack of a Mother Clan or Keer, the place she had called home. However, one small piece of Keer remained, the last broken shard of the once glorious and prosperous Keer Nation, Keer Union. Having been handed over to Sabo Magus, brother of Trace, Crislyn became the 2iC for a short time. However, having just lost the place she had considered to be home, and two people she greatly considered to be as close as family, the new fit did not work. Not seeing eye to eye with Sabo about the running of Keer Union, she left, once again reclaiming Clan Muintir and deciding against all ties, she reorganized the clan into an independent organization, allowing the Waryn Family to be the only ones that could potentially swear allegiance. With Crislyn's resignation from Keer Union, and Clan Muintir's change of allegiance, Crislyn left Keer forever, as Keer had ceased to exist with the dissolution of Keer Mining and the disappearance of Trace and Sabrina. Unsure of her next moves, Crislyn had become Freelance for the first time in her life. 'Under Guard' While being a freelance pilot lent itself to taking personal journeys whenever one decided, it was not a life well suited for the intelligent and challengable girl from Argai. Even though the life allowed for extra time to tinker with ships, to Crislyn being unemployed was never satisfying. While she could claim leadership of Clan Muintir and tried to busy herself within the clan, the same thoughts and problems appeared. All brought on by a lack of career and overall purpose. Crislyn, who had not been out of a job since she was 14 was at odds with the galaxy. Dark and depressed she decided the only thing that could get her back into a good mood was a visit with her sister. Having not seen her older sister Keeya in person in nearly 5 months, the reunion could only be one of smiles for the two extremely close sisters. Though it took nearly 2 weeks to reach her sister, the journey was worth it. Quite depressed and extremely lonely, Crislyn could not bare being alone aboard her ship for another day. Upon meeting, the sisters instantly caught the bond that had been between them since they were young. The depression that Crislyn had been forced into since the dissolution of Keer and the loneliness of freelance was lifted by the hours that were spent with her sister. The one person that Crislyn trusted absolutely and with everything. Spending nearly 3 weeks with her sister, the two parted, vowing to never let themselves go so long without meeting face-to-face. While Keeya returned to her job within the NR, Crislyn traveled to the nearest planet in order to search for a job, being in the need for funds. While on Bakura, Crislyn received word of a job within the Thyrsus Sun Guards, one which would utilize Crislyn's piloting skills, allow her to use her own BFF-1 and would give her purpose as well as a steady salary. Upon contact with the security faction, Crislyn was dispatched to their base of operations on Ketaris, in the Dolomar sector. Upon arrival in the Ketaris system Crislyn was introduced to a young woman by the name of Ayame Aevum and the then-TSG leader, Magnus Plaga. Ayame and Magnus were slow to consider Crislyn a friend and a trusty colleague as they had been harmed in the past by close friends and relatives. However, a close friend of Keeya whom Crislyn had met, took a liking to Crislyn and thus pulled strings within TSG and enabled Crislyn to be accepted as a member of the faction. With the prodding of Mark Hornet, Ayame took a liking to Crislyn and they became fast friends. The relationship between Hornet and Crislyn blossoming as their work continued to find them together. During Crislyn's stint within TSG, many trips were completed on behalf of TSG and Crislyn grew closer to both Ayame and Hornet. The relationship between Hornet and Crislyn flourished even as Hornet rose in the company and was not often on the job with Crislyn. After 6 months with the company she was given a short paid leave as a reward for her hard work. Taking the time to travel to her newly completed Shipyard located outside the Munto Codru system, a project Crislyn had started back in Keer, she met a team of engineers that she had hired to build a YV-666, a DataCard she had rented from Falleen Naval Contracts. With the new construction project underway Crislyn headed back to Ketaris. A 10 day journey. However as the days progressed within hyper, Crislyn began to doubt her purpose at TSG and her relationship with Hornet. Things had become tense between them ever since he had become the 3iC of TSG, a job he took very seriously as Ayame had been a friend of his for years. Not only had things grown tense between Crislyn and Hornet, but Hornet who had been friends with Keeya for many years, also seemed to suffer problems. However, as things grew tenser between Keeya and her old friend, things also grew murky between Crislyn and Mark. The problems between Mark and Crislyn didn't go unnoticed by others, especially by Ayame. A long time friend of Mark's, she would only take one side. Siding against Crislyn the friendship was strained and Crislyn decided to leave TSG. Having thought about joining other factions, Crislyn's mind had been decided since mid-way through her journey home. Leaving the Sun Guards not only led to strains between Ayame and Crislyn, but also between Hornet and her. Continuing with her plans and pulling away, the friendship with Ayame ended on bad terms, being accused of being unfaithful and untrustworthy, Crislyn was pushed even further. Upon returning to Ketaris, Crislyn gave her official notice of resignation, gathered her belongings and left the system. Having made the decision to join her sister within the Tion Cluster, Crislyn jumped to Corlax, a system that would become very important to both Clan Muintir and to the Waryn Family. 'Tionese Medical Specialties' During the five day journey from Ketaris in the Dolomar sector to Dravione in the Tion Cluster, Crislyn began to rethink her life. Having talked to Keeya about her plans to leave the Sun Guard prior to giving her official notice of leave, Crislyn contacted her sister within the first hour of the long hyper journey. Lady and the Smuggler ''A Day to Never Forget'' On Day 300 of Year 12, D and Crislyn married, holding the ceremony at The Bantry House, the opulent mansion on the grounds of The Foothill Gardens of Argai. Shortly after the ceremony, Crislyn took the nickname Crissy Cor, a shorter version of her new hyphenated name. Coming soon.. 'A New Chapter' On Day 102 of Year 13, Crislyn received news that D had perished from mysterious means. This news left Crislyn, pregnant with twin girls, devastated and her daughters fatherless. Within 12 hours of hearing the news, Crislyn was en-route to meet Keeya, she just needed to be near the only person who knew her better than herself. (WIP) Middle Name Crislyn was always particular about how her named appeared as a young child. This certain quirk has followed her even into adulthood, though many call her Crislyn or the more preferred Crissy, she always makes it known that she is Crislyn Anessa Waryn, not just Crislyn Waryn. Unknown to others as to why she makes this distinction but according to records of her life, to her sister and mother, Crislyn has always wanted everyone to know her full name. Traits and Personality As a young girl Crislyn was a happy and enthusiastic although shy girl who depended greatly on her older sister, Keeya. However this is only how Crislyn appeared to others, outsiders. To those who knew the girl she was known to be bright and intelligent, although reserved at times, and someone very capable of caring for herself and others. Clever and idealistic, Crislyn spent many of her childhood days dreaming about what lay beyond the atmosphere of Argai, often telling Keeya stories about how they would one day venture into the unsuspecting galaxy and fulfill their dreams. The dreams of Crislyn were not those of normal girls her age, Crislyn dreamt about the education she would have, the experiences she would partake, and the knowledge that she would one day possess. As Crislyn grew, her dreams never changed, even when she and her sister were separated for 5 years, while Crislyn attended the finer schools in the planet's capital. This opportunity allowed for the independence of the girl to blossom. At the age of 9, Crislyn had to adapt to not having her sister around to take care of her, while she attended school. When Crislyn returned home to Foothill permanently at the age of 14, she was no longer the reserved smart girl, but was an outgoing, independent fireball that would not let anything stand in the way of her aspirations. Reuniting with her sister, a bond was again formed, stronger than the first, and now fortified with the new personality of Crislyn. Even though Crislyn grew up on a peaceful world, when she returned from school she and Keeya attended the nightly martial arts classes within their village, as well as taught themselves to shoot. After graduating from the local firearm safety classes, Crislyn and her sister bought themselves their very first firearms, Crislyn's a Relby K-23. By the age of 18, Crislyn was as skilled with a blaster as she was in hand-to-hand combat, both of which she keeps in fine tune with regular work-outs. Preferring her Relby to the other bulkier single-handed blasters, with few exceptions, however, she is one fine shot with a variety of weapons. While Crislyn has finely tuned physical prowess and defensive skills, her mind is the weapon she would rather use over any other. After all, she is a peaceful girl. Having attended the Alpha Medical Corps Academy after leaving Argai, Crislyn's love for medicine and helping others was triggered. Skilled with both combat and civil medicinal care, as well as surgical procedures and later a doctoral degree. Using both her medical skills and the leadership abilities that had been instilled in the girl since she was small, Crislyn has been able to conquer any task put before her and has excelled in every field she has ventured into. Crislyn's wit, skills, and experiences often times tended to gain her a better position in a new company and also allow her to excel and climb the ladder faster than most other employees. While her fierce independence, stubborn work ethic, natural intelligence, and medical knack allow her to be at the top of her game in any situation. Immensely proud of her mechanical knowledge and ship repair abilities, she keeps herself well trained in piloting duties, this allowing her the ability to pilot most ships that she could possibly encounter, from small fighter to capitals alike. All of these abilities and skills have formed the girl that Crislyn is today. Education and Training *Ascaron Academy--Youth Education - Graduation Date: Year 4 (4 years) *Alpha Medical Corps Academy--Medicine - Graduation Date: Year 10 (2 years) *Keer Academy--Medic Program - Graduation Date: Year 11 (6 months) *Ascaron Academy--Medical Doctoral Program - Graduation Date: Year 11 (3 months) Career History *'Avance Coalition' - (Y11 D21 - Y11 D88) **Graduated from the SRE Academy - Y11 D22 **Accepted as a member of Avance Major House, House Asclepius - Y11 D21 ***Enlisted in Dar'Or System Governance under Caduceus Province - Y11 D22 **Enlisted in the Avance Security Forces (ASF) - Y11 D21 ***Flight Corporal in the ASF Guardians-Alpha Group *'Keer Nation' - (Y11 D88 - Y11 D150) **Joined Keer Technology - Y11 D88 ***Chief of Production ***Promoted to Administrative Director(2IC) - Y11 D96 *'Keer Union' - (Y11 D 153 - Y11 D175) **Admiral-in-Command (2IC) *'Thrysus Sun Guard' - (Y11 D190 - Y11 D330) **Doctor *'Tion Hegemony' - (Y11 D334 - Present) **Athakam MedTech ***Vice-Regent - Y11 D334 - Y12 D180 ***Rector Superior - Y12 D180 - Y13 255; Y13 D315 - Present* Positions still held denoted with an * ID Card Category:Individuals Category:Waryn Sister Category:Waryn Family Category:Waryn